The Epic of Koschei
This page referes to the fictional account of Koschei's life, for other uses, see Koschei (Disambiguation) The Epic of Koschei is an attempt by Alina “Homer" Antonovich to tie the folklore of Koschei together into one cohesive story. Although the story uses historical events in the tale it can by no means be considered as a historical document due to its supernatural elements unreliable sources. The Epic is written as a Biography of Koschei, following his life through the events leading up to the creation of The Deathless and the death of the Blood Eagle. The first iteration of the Epic was written in 3018, the original text in Koscheian being preferred by Imperial cultural scholars. Adaptations First written as a book, it has seen many interpretations and spinoffs in its existence, the most popular being the Metal opera played on the DCS Seven Megatons of Metal. Performed by the Koschei Tribute Metal Orchestra, one chapter per week over the 36-week tour of the sector, this wide-ranging, expressive story tells a tale of honour, love, betrayal, and strength. Other adaptations include, but are not limited to, a graphic novel serial, many animated series, a movie series and a few stage plays. Characters Being an extensive tale, The Epic of Koschei has a plethora of characters, with some interpretations going up to 1000 named characters. This list outlines the main characters in the story. Koschei: Protagonist, The Scorpion Commander of The Unnamed, Legate of Legio I Scorpio, Founder and President of The Deathless. Antonovich The Friend: Childhood friend of Koschei and companion in battle Antonovich The Daughter: Adoptive Daughter of Koschei after The Friend’s death and The Unnamed’s second in command Antonovich The Inheritor: An unknown soldier who took the Antonovich name as a replacement for their own, as is tradition for new recruits. The Unnamed: Koschei’s first unit and personal squad of heroes in battle, sworn family by oath of Vodka Members of The Unnamed * The Drunkard, a soldier with a silver tongue and an iron stomach, said to rival Koschei’s might in drinking contests. * The Blade, one of the first trained psychics, she would get in, get out and no one would be the wiser except those who felt her blade. * The Fiend, a mountain of a man who’s savagery in battle knew no equal. * The Wise, a healer first and a soldier close second she was said to perform miracles on the wounded while holding off hordes of enemies by herself. * The Cunning, Master strategist, advisor to Koschei and confidant in their darkest periods. The Eagle: Aquilan Empress, Commander of the legions, Unifier and divider of the Empire. Definitely not the Blood Eagle. Cortez: Legate Primus of the 5 legions sent to Ragnhil. Burner of Thorg. Chapters The original text of The Epic of Koschei is separated in 36 chapter, each a period in time in Koschei's life. In the opera each chapter lasts for about and hour and a half, with the last one being a 4-hour show. For simplicity’s sake, the main protagonist is referred to as Koschei throughout this page, even though the character only “takes the name” in chapter 10 and not referred to by name until then. 1-Motherland The beginning of the epic recounts Koschei’s upbringing in a “serf” family in the Old Earth region known as Europa. It also details his rough childhood and teenage years with Antonovich, his childhood friend. 2-Promise of Liberty The chapter details Koschei’s military service and hard-fought victories in some old earth war. It also shows Koschei joining the constellation project with Antonovich’s daughter that Koschei adopted as his own, in honour of his childhood friend that died in the wars. 3-Constellations of Opportunity The journey on the constellation ship Scorpio to Acheron Rho, Koschei and Antonovich The Daughter spend their time training in martial arts and matters, over the chapter a bond of trust forms in what becomes a father-daughter relationship. 4-Arrival in Peace Koschei’s arrival in Imperial Prime and his adaptation to the colonial life. We see him and The Daughter join the security forces, to put their skills to the service of humanity. 5-Whispers of War Whispers of War is centered on the negotiations going awry between aliens and humans. Rumours arrive in the Colony’s core, the chapter ends on Koschei and The Daughter signing up as voluntaries for the war effort. 6-Creation of the Unnamed Creation of the Unnamed gathers the heroes of The Unnamed, Koschei’s first unit formed from the military elements of Constellation Ship Scorpio. An oath of familyhood is made with being sealed by the sharing of a bottle of Vodka between the small group. 7-Departure for Glory The Unnamed unit leaves for a system at the edge of the sector, only identified as 0004, to crush a particularly intense alien resistance. Koschei proves to be a capable leader and strong bonds develop in the Unnamed, with them reciting tales of their bravery to each other while in transfer. 8-Dropped on the Enemy The first orbital drop on 0004B, the thrill, the rush, the sheer violence and ecstasy of Crushing the enemy with destructive speed and aggression, it is one of the bloodier but more ecstatic chapters. 9-Scorpion Scorpion recounts an encounter with a Thorgian Scorpion for the first time, the fight, the domination, the celebration once the beast is tamed single handedly by Koschei. 10-Green Oak Green Oak is a quieter moment, Thorg is void of alien resistance. It was easy, too easy, Koschei Finds a hidden place to contemplate the future. Koschei finds Buyan, the hidden planet like a floating island in space. A place that one can only find when they aren't looking. He finds a green oak to look out above the planet that awaits the Unnamed. They would need a leader, the hero remembers an old tale told by his mother, about someone who wouldn’t die. He makes an oath tying his undying soul to the tree in a promise to never die as long as his troops needed a leader, this is where he takes the name of Koschei, Deathless in myth and deed. 11-Onslaught of Resistance Onslaught of Resistance starts with a drop on the other planet, the human troops establish a beachhead but at a terrible cost, Antonovich The Daughter is killed in the battle. Koschei swears he will remember her sacrifice Eternally and disappears in his quarters. Valkyries carry Antonovich The Daughter away from the field on the scene. 12-Despair This is one of the low points for Koschei, where he tries to get over his failure at honouring Antonovich’s legacy with his daughter’s death. Members of the Unnamed, The Drunkard and the Cunning try to comfort him in their own ways. 13-Resolve of Steel While thinking about the great time he and his childhood friend and his adopted daughter had. A new plan forms in Koschei’s mind, one that would bring destruction to the enemy, but would cost many lives. The song tells of his plea to the Generals who wouldn’t listen, but are convinced later. 14-Attrition A campaign of Ultimate destruction reigns, orbital bombardments constantly hit Alien positions while troops advance under their fire, casualties are high and the advance is slow but it is steady. Koschei, as always, leads from the front with his unit of Heroes, showing inhuman feats of valour and strength. 15-Breach 2 Years have passed since the beginning of the Campaign to take 0004A. Koschei and his lieutenants convene to determine the enemy’s most probable location. The Aliens have retreated underground in bunker complexes supposedly impenetrable but the Cunning has found a vulnerability in their defence system: A mountain Range located directly above one of the smaller bunkers. Koschei brings his troops once more into the breach with The Unnamed leading the charge, as always. 16-Underground The tale of the three years war under the planet’s surface, with the beating of the orbital bombardment overhead. It is during that time that Antonovich the Inheritor takes up the name of Koschei’s best friend and adoptive daughter. 17-Desolation Desolation opens on one last fight, the last remnant of the Aliens are killed and The Unnamed go to the surface to see what the years of war did to the planet. The destruction is complete, the atmosphere is ruined and toxic, but Koschei is convinced of the righteousness of his act. 18-Victorious Victorious details the return of The Unnamed to Imperial Prime and the celebrations that followed the alien surrender. Scenes of drinking, feasting, and celebrating are found throughout this chapter 19-Legion Koschei sits at the founding of the Houses and pledges his allegiance to House Aquila. Founding Legio I Scorpio, which even death couldn’t vanquish. 20-Screaming Pain Screaming Pain goes through the events of the Scream. The Blade is rendered insane by the Scream’s psychic backlash and goes on a teleporting murderous rampage before finally being put out of her misery by Koschei, who sheds a tear for his companion. 21-Silence of Ruin Koschei and Legio I help the young new leader of House Aquila, The Eagle, in reuniting the warring peoples of Diomikato. 22-Veil Pierced Veil Pierced details the rediscovery of Diomikato by Velan and Fornax explorers. At the same time it is an interpretation of the Great Journey 23-Empire Divided The devolving tale of the impossibility to elect a new Emperox. The Eagle confides in Koschei, telling them of her plans for the Empire. Koschei, who scoffs at such division, pledges the Legion’s support in her ambitions. 24-War anew The First Imperial Civil War explodes, Koschei proudly goes to crush The Eagle’s enemies, the legion following their leader. Believing in the stability a united Empire would provide, like the olden days before the Scream. 25-The Eagle and the Scorpion The Eagle joins Koschei and their legion in the final battle of the War, where the two lead the charge against the few who opposed them remain. In the aftermath of the battle Koschei and The Eagle converse over dinner, discussing potential relationships now that the war was effectively over. (Note: Depending on the iteration of the Epic this chapter can be extremely scandalous. The original text implies heavily that the dinner ends in a bedroom) 26-United in Blood The Eagle is crowned, Koschei at her side. The chapter details the bloody regime under The Eagle, with a scene of Koschei confiding to The Cunning their doubts on The Eagle. During this chapter Koschei grows distant with The Eagle. 27-Rebellion The retelling of the creation of the High Kingdom of Thorg and the conquest of Kerdava by the Thorgian troops. 28-Return to Death The Eagle commands 5 legions, including Koschei’s legion to join and go deal with Ragnhil, drama ensues when Koschei isn’t chosen to lead but another Legate, Cortez. The legions embark for Ragnhil, bringing back memories long thought forgotten by Koschei. 29-Drenched Caverns The brutal campaign led in Kerdava by the legions gives Koschei more doubts, are they doing the right thing? The Cunning is seen with a group of wealthy Kerdavans, going over plans to rebuild the planet and making fast friends with them. 30-Where they Were Back in orbit around Kerdava Koschei gathers with The Unnamed, now the Legate’s top advisors and field commanders. He expresses his concerns for the future of the Empire, questioning the reasoning behind the endless Bloodshed while looking towards Thorg. 31-Dropped in Hell The return to Thorg, bringing destruction in their path, winning every encounter against the High Kingdom’s troops and somehow Koschei is reunited with The Scorpion he tamed. 32-Hidden Foe The enemy gets smart, they hide and strike from afar, slowing down the advance to a halt, there Koschei meets his most fearsome foe, Marya Morevna, who beats him at nearly every turn. There is a long scene where Koschei argues with Cortez and the other legates for a better plan. But they refuse to listen. 33-Retreat Years later the enemy is finally pushed back in the capital city but progress has ground to a halt. One of the scenes shows Cortez receiving a message from The Eagle herself. The message is unheard by the audience but a convocation of legates is announced. The Scorpio Legion will allow for the others to retreat. Suspecting what was to happen, The Cunning sends a message to the group of Kerdavan individuals 34-Hold the Line Koschei delivers an impassioned speech to his troops to stir them into action. Then the Thorgians, seeing their enemy flee, charge at Legio I who hold off the enemy, Koschei in front, The Unnamed performing feats of inhuman valour at his side. 35-Burning In orbit, Cortez gives the order to bomb the planet while Legio I is still present on the ground Ends with ships arriving on the horizon. Koschei loses all belief in duty towards a higher goal. Seeing no other reason for war other than humanity’s lust for power. The chapter ends with ships coming to save Scorpio and Thorgian survivors. 36-Beyond Death Koschei and his benefactors found The Deathless, who would serve nobody unless they were to pay the price. The company’s first contract is to fight the Blood Eagle in the 2nd Imperial Civil War for the Council of the Houses. The tale ends with the Final confrontation between The Eagle and Koschei who kills her. Category:The Deathless Products Category:Koschei Category:Entertainment